


Mesmerizing

by tacitvrn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Solo, him jacking off to his mc boyfriend idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacitvrn/pseuds/tacitvrn
Summary: Jschlatt finds him attractive, accidentally gets hard, but it’s fine, he is his minecraft boyfriend anyways so it’s okay, right?
Relationships: Jschlatt/Weston Koury | Wes10k
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda here to complain why Weston isn’t in ANY tags, yall better change this istg, i wanna see more Weston appearances in fanfics.

He actually wore it.

_ Oh my fucking god he actually wore it. _

Schlatt stared at his screen monitor, in utter disbelief. He was staring at Westons live, he was in a pink maid outfit that Schlatt bought him a few days ago. It arrived yesterday, atleast that’s what Weston told him. Schlatt would never admit out loud but,

He looked hot.

He was only only watching the stream out of shits and giggles, like everyone else who was watching. Yeah- that’s it, I mean, HE was the one who brought the costume for Weston, for jokes. jokes.

“Okay chat! Fitcheck time!” Westons voice ripped him out from his thoughts, Schlatt focused on his screen, watching the dressed up male stand up and back away from the camera so the watchers could have a better view.

Oh.

The skirt fitted perfectly around his waist, the dress was pretty short- he was lucky that it was long enough to cover his ass. The stockings hugged his thighs perfectly, he looked so delicate, cute and submissive if you will. 

Schlatt stared for a little longer before he felt his pants tighten.

his eyes widen and he looked down, he frowned as he groaned.

No way he got hard looking at Weston Koury in a maid outfit. 

He sighed, glancing at the lotion bottle next to his monitor then at Westons live, he huffs and snatches the bottle from the desk.

_ “It’s not gay if he doesn’t know.” _

He took the lotion, taking some before sliding his hands down his pants and started to stroke himself.

Schlatt watched his supposedly claimed minecraft boyfriend show off his outfit to the stream, he looked- well, mesmerizing.

he slowly pumped himself before picking the pace, groaning at the sensation.

The man imagined Weston was under the table giving him the handjob of his life instead of the truth being that it's just his stupid hand.

He tried to imagine the moaning of the maid boy as best as he could, eyes closed face showing nothing but pleasure caused by no other then schlatt.

Jschlatt came in his hand as he heard Weston mention his name on the stream, he sighed before wiping his hand somehwere and hurrying to call Weston as he asked.

Nobody will ever know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey read the whole thing pls

The oneshot is all done and written! didnt proofread yet-

HELLO???

1000 READS?? THATS- ALOT- PLS IM JUST SO DUMBFOUNDED WHAT

ALSO I SAW THERES MORE WESLATT FANFIC? 2 BUT ITS SOMETHING. LITERALLY AM ECSTATIC. 

EEEEEE THIS MOTIVATED ME SO MUCH MORE TO WRITE MORE ABOUT THESE TWO.

ayo..wheres my credit of this trend??.../...j

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my insta @/we3t1e for fanfic updates and you can even suggest! maybe art aswell if i ever get proud of them!

**Author's Note:**

> I finish it, not much but hey atleast it has an ending.


End file.
